Oh, que bellas vacaciones si claro, ¡que mentira!
by Endless-TheLostStar
Summary: Varios de los países han decidido irse de vacaciones por la época del invierno, esperando divertirse, relajarse un poco, ir a esquiar por las altas montañas nevadas y tomar chocolate caliente. Pero... ¿Que pasara cuando falta uno de ellos? Pareja principal: Asakiku (InglaterraxJapón).


**Hola owo, bien, este es mi primer fanfiction ^-^ de mi otp de Hetalia :3 Espero y guste nwn**

**Discalimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Lo unico que me pertenece es el contexto/trama de este fanfiction.**

* * *

Era una junta normal como todas las demás, si se puede decir. Solo estábamos algunos países, no era precisamente una junta "importante". Este año, habíamos decidido entre todos irnos de vacaciones, disfrutar del bello invierno e ir a esquiar un rato. Ya llevábamos más de una hora y aun seguían hablando como si nadie tuviera nada más interesante que hacer… vaya, comenzaban a darme un enorme dolor de cabeza. Desvié la mirada, seguramente Kiku también comenzaba a hartarse de todo esto, tal vez podría platicar un rato con él; volteé discretamente y lo único que pude ver fue a Feliciano alegremente hablando con Kiku, quien dejaba salir pequeñas, casi transparentes, sonrisitas mientras jugaba con un trozo de papel entre sus manos, simplemente los mire y me sentí… sentí… ¿Envidia? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Decepción? ¿Fastidio? ¿Molestia? ¿Tristeza? O… ¿Tal vez un triste y solo vació en el pecho?… ¿Por qué todo termino así? Puse un gesto molesto, recargue mi mentón en la palma de mi mano y mire a la ventana; me preguntaba a mí mismo recordando, extrañaba esos ya muy lejanos días en los que él y yo solíamos pasar mucho, mucho tiempo juntos, en ese entonces, cuando nadie quería estar o saber nada de mí. Volví a mirarlo pero encontré una pequeña diferencia. Feliciano ya no estaba. ¿A dónde pudo ir? Lo busqué con la mirada por la habitación y no lo encontré. ¿Iría al baño? Pff, que me importaba, ahora Kiku estaba solo y podía acercarme y hablar con él, me sonreí para mí mismo, pero… ¿Q-que haría para acercarme a el? Aun somos amigos… a pesar de que ahora no hablemos muy seguido pero, aun así, Kiku no es del tipo de personas que rechaza a la gente (bueno… sin mencionar su periodo de aislación pero eso es diferente…), si soporta a Alfred, conmigo seguro y no hay problema. Comencé a acercarme, nadie noto nada, puesto que, no mostraron reacción alguna a mis movimientos. -Hey, ho…ola Kiku- trate de hablar con toda la compostura, firmeza y confianza posible pero, ya no era lo mismo el hablarle ahora que en ese entonces mis sentimientos habían cambiado y ya casi no nos veíamos, varias veces ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la mirada, mucho menos la palabra.

-Hola, Arthur-san- me saludo tranquilo con su ¿expresión de siempre? (pues… una no-expresión ¿puede ser una expresión no?) yo solo le di una torpe sonrisa a cambio. Kiku no había cambiado eso me hizo sentir la confianza que nos teníamos tiempo atrás. -N-no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo- me molestaba que lo usara. Aclaro, ¡No soy un extraño! ¡Somos a-mi-gos! ¿Quedo claro? Vaya que quisiera decírselo… -Oh, lo lamento, ¿Arthur-kun estaría mejor?-

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una insinuación a un "Oh, como ya no somos nada y veo que le molesta mi formal manera de clasificarlo como un conocido, no me queda nada más que dejarlo como un "amigo"? *****Eso duele~…. -Un Arthur estaría mejor…- no pude evitar decirlo en forma de puchero e inflando los cachetes… pero, pero… ¡Es su culpa por ser tan formal no la mía!

Solo soltó una muy leve risita. Se veía tan adorable. -Esta bien, Arthur- me dijo con una cara un poco más risueña. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tan linda cara. -N-no te lo tomes como si fueras especial para mí n-ni nada por el estilo…- sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban a un color rosado.

-Ja-ja-ja, pero que tenemos aquí~-

Esa odiosa voz… ¡¿pero qué?! Me despreocupe por el color de mis mejillas, las cuales ya estaban con su color normal y volteé a ver que quería el dueño de esa… peculiar voz. Lo mire estaba abrazando a Kiku por el cuello con una cara de idiota feliz, listo para atacar a su presa y torturarla lentamente. En este caso yo.

-Con que, Arthur _my dear_, coqueteando con el "pequeño" Kiku ¿eh~?- maldito Francis, ¡Deja de molestarme de una vez!

* * *

Sinceramente no se que tan largo vaya a terminar este fanfiction, pero bueno... ya vere. Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^-^

Y mil gracias por leer. Hasta el siguiente capitulo~ (bien ahora, a terminar de ver como diantres funciona fanfiction .)


End file.
